Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Bilder Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern, von Covern zum Beispiel? Darf man die im begrenzten Umfang im Sinne des "fair use" verwenden, oder eher nicht? Gruß DJ Doena :Hi, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder dürfen wir leider nicht verwenden (sonst wäre ihr Urheberrechtsschutz automatisch weg (alle anderen könnten sie sich von uns Urheberrechtsfrei runterladen). Manche Wikis haben da irgendeine Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es technisch irgendwie zugemauert haben. Bei den Covern könnte man Links zu den entsprechenden urls der Verlagsseiten machen (sieht zwar nicht so schön aus, ist aber wenigstens legal). :Aragog ;-) :PS: Für mich selbst sind Deine Beschreibungen wie in der adult edition... viiiiel schöner. ::OK; habs mal vervollständigt für alle 6 Bücher. Für mich persönlich sehen die englischen Adults am wertigstens aus. Die deutschen Adults hingegen sind ohne Sinn und Verstand (was man auch sieht, wenn man die Beschreibungen liest) Gruß DJ Doena *=Stimmt (Das Titelbild der dt. Erwachsenenausgabe von Bd. 2 gibt überhaupt keinen erkennbaren Zusammenhang)! Hast du auch Web-Linkszu den Titelbilderngreifbar? Sonst suche ich mal... Aragog :-) Abend allerseits also wegen den urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern usw., da gibts doch dieses "GNU- Projekt" oder wie das heist...also da kann man dann irgendwelche Lizenzfreien Dokumente bekommen oder so. Weis nich ob des was nützt. Profile Mir sind die Charakterprofile der englischen Wikipediaseite sehr positiv aufgefallen (Beispiel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort] und wollte daher fragen, ob es möglich wäre das selbe auch in diesem Wiki zu übertragen. LemonBaby 18:52, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) Hmm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Du meinst: * den gesamten Artikel übersetzen (hätte ich in Voldemorts Fall Bedenken, weil ich Teile der nacherzählten Lebensgeschichte sehr streitbar finde, und wegen der Länge und der vielen Spoilerinfos in dieser Ausführlichkeit eher zu einem eigenen Artikel bzw. zu einem klar abgegrenzten Teil des Artikels machen würde etwa "Voldemorts Lebensgeschichte".) * oder meinst Du Teile davon? - welche? bzw. mach ruhig, wobei ich mir unsicher bin, ob wörtliche Zitate hierzulande in einer Wiki verwendet werden dürfen, oder ob der Carlson Verlag dann ankommt... * die Filminfos sind auf jeden Fall gut und sollten dringend in die jeweiligen Filmartikel und evtl. auch in die jeweiligen Artikel zu den Personen. zu mehr als zu Voldemort bin ich noch nicht gekommen und nach dem Ursprung der vielen Bildchen will ich auch noch schauen, aber das dauert sicher einige Tage. Danke für Deinen Tipp 21:19, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) . Ergänzend zur nacherzählten Lebensgeschichte: Ich finde, dass es einen Lexikon-Artikel sprengt, all das nacherzählen zu wollen, was im Buch steht. Mit Spoiler-Infos meime ich in diesem Fall nicht die Infos aus den Bänden 1-6, sondern die "Auflösung" dessen, was passiert ist. Sie ist in dem englischen Wiki-Artikel teilweise nicht mal als spekulativ gekennzeichnet (z.B. was Snapes dubiose Rolle angeht)Einige der noch offenen Fragen wie beispielsweise die Spekulationen darüber, warum die entzwungene Entnahme von Harrys Blut sich für Voldemort noch als folgenschwerer Fehler erweisen wird, gehören eigentlich nicht in einen Artikel, sondern auf die Diskussionsseite usw. Die Reaktionen des Zaubereiministeriums auf Voldemorts Wiedergeburt sind im Artikel fehl am Platz, weil sie nur im Zusammenhang mit dem Geschehen drum herum interessant sind, und da ist ein Verweis auf HP 5 angebracht, mehr nicht ... Die Teilung von Voldemorts früherer Lebensgeschichte in das, was allgemein bekannt ist (in dieser Wiki im Voldemort-Artikel) und das was Dumbledore über Toms Kindheit und Jugend herausbekommen hat (hier in Tom Riddle-Artikel) scheint mir sinnvoll - Dir nicht? 10:24, 14. Nov 2006 (CET)Aragog Oh, sorry, hab mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Auf der rechten Seite des Artikels ist eine Art Tabelle in der Name, Abstammung, Haus, Augenfarbe, erster Auftritt, Alter usw. eingetragen ist. Ein kurzes Profil über die Person mit einem Bild dazu. Fand ich optisch sehr ansprechend und auch praktisch. Wusste nur nicht, ob hier schonmal über ähnliches nachgedacht wurde oder ob ich damit einen neue Idee ins Spiel bringe. 23:24, 14. Nov 2006 (CET)LemonBaby :Hi, die Kästen mit Bild sind attraktiv, wobei ich selbst die Kastenvorlage nicht hinkriege, aber andere User hier sind fit darin. Das mit den Bildern: die en. Wikipedia nutzt urheberrechtsgeschützte Filmfotos im Rahmen des "Fair Use", wenn wir so ein Bild von ihnen holen, müssen wir * in der Bildunterschrift den Lizensinhaber und die Quelle genau benennen, * es der en.wikipedia melden und erklären, wieso dieses Bild in diesem Artikel unter die Fair-Use-Kriterien passt. Dann wird geprüft, ob es bei uns urheberrechtsverletzend gebraucht wird und ggf. von dort aus entfernt, oder es geht ok... Soll ich schon mal eine Standardbegründung für die En. Wiki formulieren? Aragog :-) 15:17, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Hi, ich frage mal hier, weil hier die Diskussion begonnen wurde, es ist aber an alle: Ich finde die Idee von LemonBaby ziemlich gut. Hier habe ich mal ein Beispiel. Soll ich mal versuchen, es in das HarryPotterWiki zu bringen oder wäre es sinnlos, weil sie eh nicht gebraucht werden?--Klapper 23:38, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Klapper, ich bin froh, dass die Diskussion noch mal aufgegriffen wird, weil ich es nach wie vor gut fände, aber selbst in optischen Sachen nicht kompetent mitentscheiden kann. Aragog ;-) 10:36, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich werde mal versuchen die Vorlage in s'Wiki verschieben. Man kann's ja immer wieder löschen!(-:--Klapper 13:13, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Es hat ein Problem gegeben, weil die Version, die dieses Wiki hat, nicht alle Vorlagen unterstützt. Mir ist geraten worden, das Wiki zu updaten. Jedoch denke ich der Aufwand wäre zu gross, bzw. der Nutzen zu gering. Was meinst du?--Klapper 16:34, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, lass mal Deine angefangene Vorlage: Im Zuge des Umzugs in eine größere Bleibe gibts hoffentlich auch ein Wiki-Update und dann ist dieses u.a. Probleme gelöst. Ich selbst kann leider nichts in dieser Sache machen., aber der Aufwand würde sich nicht bloß deshalb lohnen. Aragog :-) 17:10, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST). Hey Aragog, hab mal ein bisschen rumexperimentiert. Es geht auch gut ohne die Vorlagen. Was dänkst du, müsste in diese Tabellen rein? Ich mach mal ein Beispiel, dann kann man immer noch entscheiden ob es in die Artikel soll oder nicht.--Klapper 16:13, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Klapper, Gefällt mir gut, aber erst noch 2 Fragen: Ist es ein Problem die Kästen in eine neue Version rüberzuziehen? Können die evtl. Bilder später problemlos integrirt werden?Vorschläge dazu: parentage=Abstammung; Allegiance=pol. Engagement; ergänzend: "Begleitendes Tier(wesen). Aragog :-) 17:26, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo, wegen der neuen Version wird alles gut gehen. Ich habe bei es bei der Wikipedia (hier) mit dem gleichen Quelltext versucht und es gibt keine Unterschiede. Sobald die neue Version drauf ist kann ich es dann mit der Vorlage machen, wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Das geht dann ganz schnell. Das mit dem Bild werde ich gleich versuchen. Es sollte eigendlich gehen. --Klapper 00:04, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Aragog, ich bin mit den Vorbereitungen fertig. Die Punkte sind: *Name *Bild *Geschlecht *Haarfarbe *Augenfarbe *Haus *Schule *Abstammung *Spezies *Besitzer *Pol. Engagement *Begleitendes Tier *Erster Auftritt *Spezielles *Schauspieler / Synchronisation Bist du einverstanden damit und kann ich mit dem Ausfüllen beginnen?--Klapper 17:57, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist gut, aber bei Voldemort würde ich "kahlköpfig" schreiben. Aragog ;-) 18:06, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) OK. Wenn ich Fehler mache, am besten auf die jeweilige Disk-Seite schreiben. Ist am einfachsten.--Klapper 18:08, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, ich musste leider kurz Pause machen. Bei Harry hast du alles richtig gemacht. Ich habe mit excel eine Tabelle erstellt, bei der ich nur die Daten eingeben muss und schon errechnet es mir den Quellcode. Das geht viel schneller als alles manuell einzugeben. Wenn du mit excel umgehen kannst, könnte ich dir die Datei schicken.--Klapper 21:44, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nicht nötig, wenn ich sowas mache, kopier ich eines DeinerProfile und ändere die ausgefüllten Daten entsprechend. Das ist einfacher. Aragog ;-) 23:00, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Aragog, könntest du mal, wenn du Zeit hast, die Profile in meinen Benutzerunterseiten (test, test2 und test3) in die jeweiligen Artikel verschieben. Vielen Dank--Klapper 11:49, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) endlich! Cool, die Page funktioniert wieder! Hatte schon Angst, dass sie nie mehr geht...:)--Klapper 13:09, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Es war eine technisch notwendige Pause, demnächst muss die Wiki wahrscheinlich in eine geräumigere Bleibe umziehen, aber das passiert dann nicht so unvermittelt als böse Überraschung. Aragog ;-) 15:28, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Datenbankdownload Hallo Aragog, nach dem Schock des Blackouts würde ich gerne einen Datenbankdump vom HPWiki downladen. Wir sieht es damit aus? --62.226.132.94 21:42, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Prinzipiell ok, jedenfalls fällt mir nichts dagegen ein. Oder ist sowas zuviel elektronischer Stress für die HPWiki, die ohnehin gerade überlastet ist? Aragog ;-) 23:13, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) :Bei Wikipedia ist es kein Problem, siehe http://dumps.wikimedia.org/backup-index.html --62.226.140.184 08:17, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) Scheint für die HPWiki ziemlich stressfrei zu sein (soweit ich es beurteilen kann). Vielleicht ist es aber besser, spätabends wegen des Traffics? Aragog :-) 15:10, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) :Das ist immer eine gute Idee. Sagst Du dann hier Bescheid, wenn der Dump zur Verfügung steht? --62.226.140.184 18:51, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) OK, ich geb dann hier Bescheid. 21:54, 22. Feb 2007 (CET)Aragog ich kriegs allein nicht gebacken, wird also paar Tage dauern. Aragog ;-) Nachtrag: Noch paar Tage länger, aber ich bin dran, sorry dass es so lange dauert :-( 22:48, 7. Mär 2007 (CET)Aragog :Hi, wie schaut es aus? Kommst Du damit voran? --62.226.181.211 16:16, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Keine Ahnung was gerade in dieser Sache passiert, weils nicht an mir hängt. Ich frage mal wieder nach. :-( 23:58, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST)Aragog Charakterguide etc. :Hallo, ich hab mich neu angemldet, weil ich helfen will, und mir ist gleich mal die Idee gekommen, weil man hier bei der Navigation nicht findet einen "Charakterguide", "Filmequide" etc. zu erstellen, damit man da eine kleine Übersicht hat, ich hab auch schon anderen Wikis mitgearbeitet und kenn mich deshalb damit aus, ich würd mich auch Bereit erklären diese Seiten zu erstellen. Dann hab ich oben noch die Diskussion über die Bilder gesehen, man darf Cover, wenn man sie selber einscannt usw. verwenden, nur nicht von irgendwelchen Internetseiten nehmen, weil das zurückverfolgt werden kann, man kann auch Screenshots aus den einzelnen Filmen machen, z.B. von haus der Dursleys, usw. damit das etwas besser aussieht. -- Prinz Valium! 19:43, 10. Apr 2007 (CET) ::Hi, das mit den Charakterguides klingt interessant, aber um genau zu wissen, was es im Unterschied zur Kategorie: Personen ist, hätte ich gerne einen weblink ums mal anzuschauen. ::Zu den Bildern zweierlei: #solange wir noch aus allen Nähten platzen, möchte ich noch keine Bilder, weil die soviel Platz fressen. Aber sobald wir umgezogen sind ...(kommt hoffentlich in den nächsten Wochen) #Soweit ich weiß, sind selbst eingescannte urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder nicht frei, sondern bloß im Rahmen des "fair use" eingeschränkt nutzbar. Ich mache mich nochmal schlau (Urheberrechtsverletzungen können wir uns auf keinen Fall leisten und die Verlage und Film-Companys sind ja bekanntlich schon mehrfach rabiat gegen Fans vorgegangen) ::Aragog :-) 11:03, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Also zum Charakterguide, ich stell mir das so vor, wie ich es auch hier auf einer Simpsons Wiki habe, an der ich mitarbeite: http://simpsonspedia.net/index.php?title=Charakterguide . Wegen den Bildern muss ich aber auch nochmal genau nachscuaen, wieweit das erlaubt ist, aber solang wir die Bilder nur für Zwecke wie Harry Potter und was dazugehören benutzen ist dies erlaubt, es ist ja sogar Werbung für die Firmen, die da mitarbeiten, aber ich muss mich auch nochmal genau informieren, werde es aber in den nächsten Stunden rauskriegen, hoffe ich zumindest. -- Prinz Valium! 11:08, 11. Apr 2007 (CET)